Super Smash Brothers in a ToD
by Pk Love Omega
Summary: Hey ! Be sure to send in reviews for this crazy ToD! Have fun daring these smashers..to their doom! XD
1. Introduction

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I made a ToD :) For fun :D_**

**_I'm guest hosting in a ToD called: A marvelous ToD(and it is Marvelous!)_**

**_Anyways..._**

**_Have fun writing up dares and truths for these SSB-SSBM-SSBB smashers!...let your creative juices flow!_**

**_Rules: NO yaoi or Yuri...NO! lol_**

**_ you can dare hosts..and Assist Trophies!_**

**_ Have fun :D (Please don't criticize my writing in this lol...it won't be perfect)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nooothing...but Lyra, Zach, and Myself =)_**

**_

* * *

_**Inside a mansion, that looks pretty shady, there are 3 hosts.

Obviously, I have to introduce you to this ToD's hosts...

There is...

Lyra. She has green eyes and long, blond, curly hair. She's 13, and obviously can't wait to dare smashers...insanely. She loves Mewtwo, Pichu, and she's very outspoken.

Zach. He's...the unique type. He...is very mistaken for Justin Bieber(ew) and has black eyes.(Yes, such thing.) He is 5'7 inches and is 16. His favorite characters are...Snake, Luigi, and Lucario. He Likes to rap randomly.

Me! Or..Marcie. I have scene hair...(yessh!) minus the crazy colors and teasing. My hair is dark brown, and I have brown eyes that change color. Yeah...I love Marth :D I absolutely love Roy, Marth, Lucas, and Ness. Hmm..and I resemble Selena Gomez. I'm shy...

_Anyways..onwards with this ToD!_

* * *

Crazy Hand: HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY WHERE ARE WE?

Me:Your in a ToD!

Lyra:FOO!

Master Hand:OH NOES GUYS! WE ARE IN A TOD! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!

Lyra: Heck no! I locked the doors!

Mario:Oh-a No-a!

Zach:Jeez.

Lyra:IKE!

Ike:yeah?

Me:since I hate you...

Lyra:me too...

Ike:_** ohh..no.**_

Me:_TO THE ROOM!_

Lyra: of...

Zach:**DOOOOOOM!**

Ike:Wait. What happened to, **"WE LIKE IKE"?**

Me:Nope.

Ike:WAIT! I needa lawyer! Or an attorney! WAIT- *gets shoved in room by Zach*

Me:^_^ omg! Marth! Ness! Lucas! I love you guys~!

Zach:...

Me:...

Lyra: ...

Roy:hello?

Me:ROY!*hugs*

Ike:*heard in other room* NO! NO! NOT BARNEY!

Lyra:ha..so you guys! Yes you! :D Send in those dares!

Me: yeah :)

Zach:Dont torture me...please?

Me:Yeah..please?

Lyra: HA YOU CAN DARE ME ALL YOU WANT! BRING IT HOMIES!

Me: xD So guys..please send in those truths and dares!

Zach: And drive safe

Lyra:don't take drugs guys

Zach:shuttup!

Me: ...0_o...kay byyeee :)


	2. The Crazy Truths and Dares

**_Hiya guys!_**

**_Thank you ALL for the tips, reviews, and all :) _**

**_And here I bring..._**

**_This ToD's first Chapter!_**

**_Let the dares...and truths...BEGIN!_**

**_

* * *

_**Me: Hello guys :)

Lyra: Sup!

Zach: Yo.

Me: We did pretty good! We got 4 ToDs..

All smashers:*gulp*

Lyra:And one request..and one compliment.

Me:This is from Kaito X Len - Banana Split...hi buddy!

Lyra:Yeah. Sup.

Zach: Her request was...

**Bring in IGGY! (Hetalia: Axis Powers PWNS and Iggy is England XD) And THE BEATLES! XD**

Me: ahh that Hetalia lover :) And Beatles lover.

Lyra:Iggy? WTH is THAT?

Zach: A NAME? For..England!

Me:That's pretty realistic ya' know. Like I can see an "Iggy" at a table, sipping tea.

Lyra: Exactly! Ok. Let's bring in the Beatles...and Iggy.

_Suddenly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr walk in._

Kaito: O EM GEEE~!

Lyra: Didn't two guys of this band like, die?

Zach:SHUT UP!

Lyra:WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?

Me: Guys. You are acting like little two year olds.

John Lennon: Do they always fight like that?

Me: 0_o I guess.

Ringo: HEEY! Let's bring in Iggy!

_Iggy walks in._

Iggy: Sup! I'm from Hetalia!

*Applause*

Me: Kay, truth or dare time!

All smashers: *run and hide*

Lyra: Ok..This is from FoxPilot!

**...It seems that Zach likes his illegal brain-altering paraphernalia. Either that, or his timing is about as good as Ganondorf's heart.**

**Truths:**

**Zack-so, which ones do you have on you right now?**

**Ike-Oh, c'mon...Barney's not -that- bad. At least there's less of him than there are Sesame Street characters. FEAR ELMO!**

**Snake-I...actually don't want to talk to you. I just wanted to round out the truths with a name ending with a "k" sound.**

**Dares:**

**Roy-fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying. The second is highly likely, actually.**

**Mario-ignore me! By the way, I'll be rooting through your stuff and taking things to sell on the internet.**

**Marcie-no immunities. This actually makes things easier.**

**Okay, I know you don't want people to criticize you, but here's a tips. First, do use detail and proper grammar. They help all ToDs immensely. This includes spaces after colons. Also, have fun!**

Me: *finishes reading* ...no immunities.

Zach:*spazzing* DID HE INSULT ME?

Lyra: You got pwnd foo!

Me: So.. Zach. Which ones do you have on ya right now?

Zach:...I don't know!

Me:...

Zach:...

Lyra:YOU LIE!

Zach:WAIT NO! Uh...

Lyra:TO THE ROOM OF DOOOOOM!

Zach:HOLD ON! NOOO! *gets pushed in*

Lyra: Ike. Dude. Seriously. Elmo?

Ike:*In the corner shuddering* B-Barney and h-his song of p-peril is the worst.

Me: wanna bet?

Lyra: *turns on Sesame Street on the TV*

Elmo: HI KIDS!

Everyone: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGG!_

Lucas:WHAT is THAT?

Lyra:Barney, foo!

Zach: *heard in the room* WHAT IS THAT? OH NO!

Me: ...0_o

Foxpilot:Hey Snake!

Snake:...yeah?

Foxpilot:...I really don't wanna talk to you.

Snake:...really?

Foxpilot:Yep.

Snake: WHY? *runs in corner*

Lyra:...whatta wuss.

Me:Roy. Dude. Imma miss you.

Roy:W-what?

Lyra: Fly through Area 6.

Roy: What the freak is Area 6?

FoxPilot:You will find out.

Roy:W-What?

Lyra: See ya !

Roy: ...What do you mea- **OH CRAAAAAP!**

*Shoots off*

Roy:_IS THERE ANY OXYGEN HERE?_

Marth:...Oh..jeez.

Lyra:You can always die trying!

Me:...Hopefully he'll survive.

FoxPilot:Its likely that he'll die trying.

Roy:*trying to survive*

Alien:?

Roy:Uh...nice puppy?

Alien:*hits the arwing*

Roy:**AAAARGGGHH!**

FoxPilot:Hey Mario!

Mario: Yess-a?

FoxPilot: Ignore me.

Lyra: Foo.

Me: You _seriously_ haffa stop saying that.

Lyra:Sure.

Me:Thanks.

Lyra: Foo.

Me:*smacks head*

Mario:Why-a do-a you-a want-a me to ignore-a you-a?

FoxPilot:Just...ignore me.

Mario:o-okay!

FoxPilot:*rummages*

Mario:WHAT-A ARE YOU-A DOING? THATS-A MAH STUFF!

FoxPilot:Not anymore. Hey! How much would this hat cost?

Me:Hmm..It's genuine! So...IDK.

Mario: **NO!**

FoxPilot: You are supposed to ignore me!

Mario:*Gets angry*

Lyra: Dude. _Chillax._

****Two Hours Later****

FoxPilot:IM RICH!

Lyra:_T__HEM PEOPLE TOTALLY BOUGHT EVERYTHING OFF OF EBAY!_

Mario:You owe-a me!

Me:You're still not ignoring!

Mario:I DON'T-A CARE!

Lyra: See ya FoxPilot!

FoxPilot:_IM RICH_! See ya! *vanishes*

Me:Uh..I wonder how Roy's doing up..in space.

Lyra:Probably not well. Anyways...We got one compliment! From Smiles And Sunshine!

**Haha! That was fuunie. I am not that much of fan of Ike. He replaced Roy. Bohoo. Haha. I lke marth, roy, pit, ness,lucas, and the ice climber. That all I play as in ssb. hahah. I like the story.**

Me:Oh my gosh. I hate Ike too. Long live Roy. He's So epic.

Lyra: Hmm..Zach must be doing not well in the room of doom. *Opens the door*

Zach:*flies out like a madman* _NEEEEEEEEEVER AGAIN!_

Me: I think he went mental.

Zach:*shudders* J-Just say the next dare!

Lyra: Ok. This is from TdiBridgette.

** Hi! So...Ness and Lucas, I dare you too kiss PKLOVEOMEGA on the cheek! (No, not you Marth, you're too awesome!) Master Hand, who's you're favorite smasher o_o ? Anyway, that's all I have, bye!**  
**-TdiBridgette**

Me:LOL. Marth, I love you!

Zach:I'm scarred. Like Ike.

Me:That rhymes!

Lyra: *stares at Lucas and Ness*

Lucas: Uh..hey?

Ness: Sup?

Lyra: WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

Lucas&Ness: *Kiss Marcie on the cheek*

Sonic: woot woot!

Ness:Ya Know what? **DIE SONIC!** *chases Sonic while doing Pk fire*

Sonic: _**YOU'RE TOO SLOW!**_

Shadow: Little PSI people! Let's kill Sonic!

Sonic: _W-Where did you come from?_

Me:...? Soo..Master Hand. Who's ur favorite smasher?

Master Hand: MYSELF. I'm So awesome and handsome-

Zach: You're a **HAND.**

Master Hand: SO? Ok...I would say...Pichu. 'Cuz he's so cute. And all. Yeah.

Everyone: 0_o

Pichu: PICHU!(WTF?)

Me:...moving on...Ok! This is from random chick.

**OMIGOSH YOU LOVE NESS AND LUCAS TOO? oh wait. you should know in Marvelous ToD. Remember? Im the sadistic one. THAT ONE NEEDS TO UPDATE! **

**TRUTHS**

**Lucas Ness and Toony: WUSSUP?**

**Snake:Snake? Snake! SSNNNAAAKKKEE! sorry i had to do that. so where do you hide your boxes?**

**Link and Toon Link:TELL ME THE SECRET OF YOUR HAT!**

**DARES**

**Craptain Failcon:CALL YOURSELF CRAIPTAIN FAILCON!**

**PKLOVEOMEGA:LET ME RANDOMLY COME IN AND HUG NESS LUCAS AND TOONY AT RANDOM TIMES! not all 3 at once. just individually.**

**i ALMOST put MAH ZOMBIE DARE here but i have posted it on 5 different dares. not the same dare but yea tell the host of the Marvelous ToD to UPDATE THAT ONE! thank you. i love you Lucas Ness and Toony! BYE!**

Lyra: Is it time for my break? This is getting long. Zombie dare? Sounds so interesting!

Me:It gets entertaining when ToDs are long! And..O EM GEE! You remember me from the Marvelous ToD! I love Ness and Lucas! And Toony!

Zach:...Yo! Ness! Lucas! Toon! random chick says **WUSSUP?**

Lucas: Sup!

Ness: YO!

Toony: WAAZUP?

Me: xD Hey Snake. Where do you get your boxes?

Snake: Should I say?

Lyra:Yeah foo!

Snake: Well. *whispers*

Zach:...What..the..heck?

Lyra: So..Colonel...gave..you..an..unlimited...box supply?

Snake: Yeah! He thinks it does me good. I have my ways.

Everyone:...

Zach: LINKS! What is the story of your hat?

Link: Well..

Toony: I freakin have no idea.

Link: Cuz..its the style in Hyrule? And can you freakin see me as a gangsta? With a cap? Uh..no. This hat makes me...

Toony: The...HERO -

Link: OF-

Young Link: TIME!

Me: Wow. You three are like brothers. Jeez.

Zelda: *wipes a tear* Very touching.

Lyra: Hey CRAPTAIN!

Captain Falcon: Me?

Lyra: DUH! Call yourself...CRAPTAIN FAILCON!

Captain Falcon: NEVER.

Lyra: DO IT! Or the...room..of..doom.

Zach:Dude. You do _NOT _wanna be in there.

Captain Falcon: *eyes widen* **OK! OK! IM CRAPTAIN FAILCON!**

Me: XD

Everyone: HA HA HA!

Captain Falcon: SAMUS! I'M SORRY! I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT YOU!

Lyra: I wanna coffee break!

Me: Ok? So now random chick is gunna hug Toony, Ness, and Lucas. **INDIVIDUALLY.**

random chick: HI! *appears* _OMG!_ *hugs Toony*

Toony: YAY! I feel the love! Of a supporter!

random chick: Yes! I love yoou! *hugs Ness*

Zach: *fixes hair*

Lyra: *punches Zach in the shoulder* ...Jeez. Don't do that. AGAIN.

random chick: *hugs Lucas* **OMG this is SOOO COOL!**

Lucas&Ness&Toony: ^_^

Me: C ya random chick! Be sure to review again! :D

Zach:DANG this chapter is long.

Lyra: Suck it up. This is from.. Keith T. Maxwell.

**OHHH Come on it is PERFECT (Joked) I am actually surprised because this ToD got five review in one day and i got three review in three day. It is not fair!**

**Jigglypuff: I am bored wanna own this show?**

**Zach: Give Jigglypuff all of your power(Pardon you don't have power you suck NIHAHAHA)**

**Truths:**

**Jigglypuff: When you are bored what do you do**

Me: I know! I'm surprised that this got so many reviews :D YAY! :D

Zach:** ARE YOU SERIOUS? THE HATE?**

Lyra: It's cuz you suck.

Me: Jigglypuff!

Jigglypuff: Jig? (Hi!)

Lyra: Wanna own this show?

Jigglypuff: ..jig? (What?)

Zach: Did it say yes?

Jigglypuff: JIGGLY! (I AM FEMALE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.)

Me: Eh. Whatever. I guess you will own the next chapter.

Jigglypuff: ...Jiggly? (Wait..what?)

Lyra: HA! This guy is awesome! Zach! Give all your power to the gumball! But you can't! Cuz you have no power! Cuz you suck! HAHAHA!

Zach: Jeez people!

Me: So when you are bored, whaddya do, Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff:...Jiggly..Puff..Jig. ( I...sing! Do you wanna hear?)

Me: ...?

Jigglypuff: *sings*

Me: So..tired...

Lyra: So that's it...zzz...

Zach: Send in..those...truths...and dares...

Everyone:_ G'night. _

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for sending in those Truth or Dares!**

**Keep em coming!**

**WOW this was super long.**

**But entertaining :)**

**No flaming..please.**

**Until then! :D**


	3. Craziness continues!

**_Hi Guys :) _**

**_Thank you for all your support and these ToDs!_**

**_I'll try to make every chapter as entertaining as possible =]_**

**_Anyways...Please Read and Review this chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**Me: Hi guys!

Zach: Hola.

Lyra: Heeeey!

Me: Let's cut to the-

Mario: LOOK-A AT ME-A! IMM-A EPIC! *is doing lame cartwheels*

Me: ...yep. You are just..epic, Mario. *sarcasm*

Mario: I-a KNOW-A!

Zach: Anyways...here we go! This is from...Kaito X Len Banana Split!

**I... luvvles... you. XD LOL and add ALL the Hetalia characters that I list here... please:**

**Austria**

**Russia**

**Germany**

**North and South Italy (AKA Romano, and yes, Italy has a twin)**

**Japan**

**America**

**France**

**China**

**Switzerland**

**Canada (who? it's a Hetalia joke cuz no one can see Canada he's like invisible XD and everyone forgets him lol)**

**Sealand**

**Lithuania**

**Poland**

**Now for this:**

**Truths:**

**Wario: Do you secretly respect Mario at all?**

**John: Do you actually like Yoko? (NO...XD)**

**Romano: Are you in love with Germany? (if he says yes then Italy has to do the dare below)**

**Dares:**

**Iggy (England): Transform into Britannia Angel and show off that guitar tattoo on you hip... WITH AMERICA IN THE ROOM!**

**Ivan (Russia): You can't drink any more vodka for the rest of this fic, until you snap... and then you owe us $10.**

**Marth: Run around the house saying "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!"... In one of Peach's blue dresses.**

**Italy: Smack Romano and Germany across the face... (Tell him they stole his pasta if he refuses)**

**That's all I got. XD**

Me: That Hetalia lover!

Lyra: *laughing* **AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA...Marth!**

Me: Aww man...I _love_ Marth. Alot. He's so..

Lyra: Beautiful. _Preeeteh!_

Me: Shut up!

Zach: Let's bring in those Hetalia people.

_Just as Zach says that, all the Hetalia people walk in._

America: I'M THE HERO!

Zach: ?

Japan:...

Italy: HEEEYY!

Me: LOL.

Lyra: Let's do this!

Canada: Hello..

Lyra: Yo.

Canada: *hides in corner*

Me: 0_o

Zach: YO! WARIO~!

Wario: Agh..agh...agh. Whattya Want?

Me: Do you secretly have any respect for Mario?

_There is an awkward silence._

Wario: ME? RESPECT MARIO? GAH HA HA HA HA AH AHAHA!

Zach: You're nasty.

Wario: Sure. Preeeteeh boy!

Zach: *glares*

Wario: Mario is my forever arch enemy, and an IDIOT. I mean, didya hear his accent? Just..ANNOYING.

Me: ooooook...John!

John Lennon: Yeah?

Me: Do you...actually like Yoko?

John Lennon: _HECK NO!_

Me: I knew it. Kaito predicted it.

John Lennon: Oh really? THEN YOU'RE AWESOME KAITO X LEN BANANA SPLIT!

Me: Romano. Do...uh...are you in love with Germany?

Romano: ...Weell...Yeah.

Everyone: *gasps*

Lyra: Disturbing.

Zach: Very.

Iggy(England):** IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!** *turns into Britannia Angel* CHECK OUT THE GUITAR TATTOO!

America: *gasp* YOU DISGRACE! *charges at Iggy*

Lyra: O EM GEE! RUN, IGGY RUN!

Me: Don't forget your tea along the way!

Zach: Yo. Russia. You've been drunk enough. Sooo..NO MORE VODKA! FOR THE REST OF THIS ToD!

Russia: ...*looks at the sky* WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY?

Lyra: Wait, mind doing your "WHHHHHYYY?" again?

Russia: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYY?

Lyra: Done! New Ringtone!

Me: *calls Lyra*

Lyra's phone: _WHHHHHHYY?_

Everyone: LOL

Zach: Marth. I am very sorry.

Marth: Oh..no. What now...?

Peach: Maaarthy! Here's your dress!

Me: NOOOOOO!

Marth: Oh God , no.

Kaito: DO IT MAN!

Marth: You, are so evil.

Kaito: LOL

Marth: *walks outside for a minute*

Me: I-I can't watch!

Lyra: Heck, I can! *whips out cell phone*

Zach: Pssh..your cell phone? Try a video camera! *takes out a video camera*

Me: You guys..are so mean! I love Marth!

Marth: *runs in the house in a dress* I'M A PREEETTY PRRINCEEEESSS!

Everyone: LOL

Marth: Are you freakin happy?

Me: *hugs Marth* Aww...I'm sorry this had to happen to you!

Marth: Apparently it had to. Curse these ToDs!

Zach: At least this isn't a yaoi/yuri ToD!

Marth: ...oh. I'd be screwed.

Link: _With a screw driver!_ ^_^

Me: Oh not that joke, again!

Italy: *randomly walks up to me* What do I do?

Me: Hmm...you see those two? *points to Romano and Germany*

Italy: Yep. Romano and Germany!

Lyra: _They stole yo' pasta._

Italy:_** WHAAAAAAAAAAT?**_

Me: Yep.

Lyra: **GO FIGHT FOR THAT PASTA, MAN!**

Italy: *walks up to Romano and Germany* _HOW DARE YOU?_ *slaps*

Zach: _OW._

Me: LOL.

Lyra: Here we go! Another compliment and a dare! From Smiles and Sunshine!

**Hahah. That was funnie. Hetalia and SSBB ftw. I love the beatles. Hero of the time, Link, Heck Yea! :) .You should make some of the smashers sings a karaoke song. It would be so cute. Oh yah, ya should dare one of the guy smashers to wear a frilly princess dress, and have too say I am pretty princess and sing one song. Haha :)**

Me: Oooohhh! Thank you!

Link: Yes! Thank you for loving me, the.. HERO..

Toony: OF...

Young Link: TIIIME!

Lyra: Jeez.

Me: Ok. Imma put guy smashers in a hat, and draw a name(I actually did this)

Zach: For the dress?

Me: Yep. And I want Pit to sing karaoke!

Pit: W-What?

Lyra: Yesh. *hands a mic* ROCK ON, ANGEL DUDE!

Pit: ...Uh...You're a jerk? I know? You're a jerk? I know...?

Everyone: *applauds*

Me&Zach&Lyra: 0_o

Lyra: I expected to sing a Sunday School Song.

Zach: You were wrong...foo.

Lyra: THAT IS MY LINE!

Zach: Not anymore.

Me: Oh God.

Zach: What?

Me: King Dedede has to wear a dress...

Lyra: YO! PENGUIN!

Dedede: Yeah?

Me: Your time to shine. With a dress.

Dedede: REALLY? OK! I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS! *starts dancing on the stage*

Everyone: 0_o

Me: ooookay then..This is from CrazyInsaneGamer!

**Lol :D this is funny xD, anyway i have some dares**

**Dares**

**Lucus or ness (Your pick)- You get handcuffed to PKLOVEOMEGA for the whole chapter**

**Marth- u get turned into a girl for the whole chapter! and for the whole chapter your name is martha**

**Truths**

**Mario- if someone offered you $100 to kiss zelda would you? (If yes actually kiss her)**

**Funny fanfic :)**

Me: I can see that you guys realize my love for Lucas and Ness!

Zach: Duuuh...look at your username!

Me: I know :) Time to admit to the whole fanfiction world: MOTHER 3 MADE ME CRY!

Lyra: Jeez. Is it really that sad?

Me: Yep. I won't say spoilers though. Wait...can i handcuff BOTH of these Psi kids to me?

Zach: JUST CHOOSE ONE!

Me: ...fine. Lucas!

Lucas: Y-yeah?

Me: I recently beat your game, and I absolutely loved it! I love you Lucas!

Marth: I thought you loved me!

Ness: YEAH! What the heck?

Me: I love you guys too!

CrazyInsaneGamer: *Handcuffs Lucas to me*

Lucas: Well...I don't really..care.

Marth: *sitting in corner* I READ THE NEXT DARE-!

Me: ...aww..again...

Zach: Weeeeell...Hello...Martha.

Marth: Screw you.

Link: Wiiiith a sccrreeeww driver!

Toony: Oh my gosh. *hits head*

Lyra: Dude. Mario. Would you kiss Zelda? For..100$?

Mario: *turns red* No-a!

Zach: Liar!

Mario: I HAVE-A PEACH!

Zach: Who's scary.

Mario: SHUTTA UP-A! *attacks Zach*

Me:...ooooook..

Link: Thank God. If Mario would've said "Yes" I would have beaten the crap outta him.

Zelda: Aww! You would do that for me, Linky?

Link: _OF COURSE! _*has a romantic moment with Zelda*

Lyra: **BREAK IT UP!**

Me: Thanks CrazyInsaneGamer! :D

Zach: *gasping for breath* GET OFF OF ME, YOU PLUMBER! NOT THE FAAACE-

Me:...Jeez. This is from FoxPilot!

**Actually, the length of this chapter was pretty good for five dares. Wait, five? Crike, you're popular!**

**Truths:**

**Ridley-what is your relationship to Trogdor?**

**Yoshi-how is it that I forgot all about you?**

**Duon-If you're a robot with two brains, which side is smarter?**

**Dares:**

**Luigi-poke. That is all.**

**Marth-summon the power of the Altean bacon men to conquer the evil that is...the Wind Waker pigs.**

**All who cannot speak English-you may now speak English. If this is already done, then fight for the cookie.**

**A bit of a boss rush here. Interesting. Amazing that this is already your tenth review...Congratulations!**

Me: Yay! Thanks! :)

Lucas: Yep. Gracias. People.

Lyra: Obviously this chapter is gunna be LONG. NINE Truths and Dares?

Me: I feel the love!

Zach: *staggers over* Oh..my...jeez.._.don't_...upset a plumber.

Me: So.. Ridley-

Samus: **DIDN'T HE DIE? LIKE...SEVEN TIMES?**

Lyra: I guess that physco dragon-like boss never learns.

Foxpilot: So..Ridley. What's your relationship to Trogdor?

Ridley: Trogdor?

Zach: THAT! *points to Trogdor, who just random flew in the room*

Ridley: I..have...no...idea.

Foxpilot: Wait. You don't know Trogdor?

Ridley: No. But he looks like me. _**AND THERE CANNOT BE TWO OF US**_!*charges*

Me: ...*watches as Ridley flies into a wall*

Ness: PWN.

Foxpilot: Yoshi! How did I forget about you?

Yoshi: I have no idea. Yoshi. I've been...watching Sesame Street with everyone else. I have developed a fear for Elmo, yoshi.

Me: Hey, Duon. Which side of you is smarter?

Pink Duon: Me.

Blue Duon: WTF are you talking about? ME!

Lyra: ook..let's test this out. Whats 10 + 20?

Pink Duon: Red.

Blue Duon: Zero.

Zach: Yep. You both..are idiots.

Foxpilot: Apparently. Hey, Luigi!

Luigi: Yeah?

Foxpilot: Poke. *pokes*

Luigi: AAACKKK! *runs*

Lyra: Even bigger wuss.

Me: MARTH!

Marth: Yea?

Lyra: Do you mean "MARTHA"?

Marth: Shut up!

Foxpilot: Marth-

Lyra: a.

Marth: *scowls*

Foxpilot: You must summon your..Altean bacon men to conquer the...evil Wind Waker pigs.

Toony: INSULT!

Marth: Gladly. *draws sword*

Altean Bacon men: *draw bacon swords*

Toony: ATTACK WIND WAKER PIGS!

Wind waker pigs: ...

Toony: ...screw it.

Marth&Altean bacon men: *slay the pigs*

Toony: Yep. I lost hope a long time ago.

Marth: Who wants bacon?

Everyone: MEEE!

Lyra: Me! ...thanks Martha.

Marth: AAAARG!*chases her*

Foxpilot: Hey guys. Those who can't speak english, now can.

Pikachu: Pika. Wait. REALLLYYY?

Mewtwo: Joy.

G&W: ... ****

Lyra: DUDE! NO FOUL LANGUAGE!

Zach: To the room. Of..DOOOOM!

G&W: ...Gammit.*gets thrown in*

Jigglypuff: HI GUYS! -

Kirby: HAII!

Ness: Great. Now they won't shut up.

Me: Thanks Foxpilot!

Foxpilot: No problem! *vanishes*

Me: This is from Keith T. Maxwell.

**OH COME ON I SAID SHE WOULD OWN FOR FİVE CHAPTER! Whatever now THIS is not really fair in two days ten reviews? I am not THAT lucky**

**Dares**

**Jigglypuff: I am not bored beat the crap of zach**

**Zach: However i will control Jigglypuff and no level 9 guy could stop me in game (And that was serious)**

**You: Make Zach and Lyra Fiancee (WoW)**

**Mario: How the ****-a do you stink-a! Anyway finish Snake's life.**

**You zach and Lyra: I dare you too... to Send more than 5 dares and 5 truths in my ToD!**

**Jigglypuff: Sing Like a G6 and don't let sleep everybody!**

**Truths**

**You: Seriously, how could you have 10 reviews in two day?**

**Jigglypuff: Did you loved the song you sang?**

**Lyra: What means ''Sup''?**

**I am finished. But i'll say update very fast as i. Life is not fair.**

Zach: Oh..crap.

Jigglypuff: **THIS IS FOR CALLING ME AN "IT!"** *charges*

Lyra: Hold up. ME? AND THAT? *points to Zach* FIANCEE?

Me: Keith is going to control Jigglypuff, as she beats Zach up.

Zach: That is not humanely poss- *lands in Final Destination*

Lucas: He won't stand a chance.

Keith:*controlling Jigglypuff*

Jigglypuff: *beating Zach up*

Zach: WHY THE HATE, GUYS?

_****Two painful hours later****_

Zach: *returns..all beat up* Gah...

Keith: COOL! That was fun. Now..Lyra. You are going to be Zach's fiancee.

Lyra: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Me: *calls Lyra*

Lyra's phone: _WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?_

Lucas: LOL

Zach: *proposes* I hate you Lyra. I HATE YOU.

Lyra: I hate you too. ALOT. Thanks alot Keith.

Keith: ^_^ You're very welcome!

Me: ...weird.

Ness: I WANNA READ THE NEXT DARE! Okkk...Mario! You suck. Finish Snake's life.

Snake: NOOOO!

Mario: Ittsa PAYBACK-A! *attacks like a madman*

Roy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRG! *falls through roof*

Marth: ROY!

Roy: Marth! What happened?

Marth:*points to the readers*

Roy: I went through HECK. Aliens destroyed my arwing...so I kinda ended up back here.

Snake: *looking dead*

Me:...Dr. Mario. Revive him.

Snake: *revived*

Me: Ok. So guys. We have to send more than 5 Truths and dares to Keith's ToD.

Zach: ...fine.

Lyra:...yeah. Fine.

Jigglypuff: **SINCE I CAN TALK, I WANNA SING!**

Everyone: **NO!**

Jigglypuff:  
_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_  
_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_  
_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_  
_Like a G6, Like a G6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Gimme that Mo-Moet_  
_Gimme that Cry-Crystal_  
_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_  
_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop_  
_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop-_

Everyone: *trying not to sleep*

Keith: _BRAVO_. Hey, Marcie. How did you get _10 reviews_ in two days?

Me: Hmm...I really don't know! Thanks guys! *smiles*

Zach: We're loved.

Lyra: NOT YOU!

Keith: Oook. Jigglypuff! Did you like that song you sang?

Jigglypuff: YES!

Keith: Lyra. What does "Sup" mean?

Lyra: It's like saying "Hi" But awesomer. Like this. **SUP LUCARIO!**

Lucario: Sup.

Lyra: WOOHOO FOR "SUP"!

Keith: Interesting.

Me: Thanks Keith!

Keith: Welcome! *vanishes*

Me: Whew, this is getting EPICALLY long. Awesome!

Zach: Dude. It's 9 ToDs. Whaddya expect.

Lyra: SHUT UP ZACH! This is from random chick!

**THANKS FOR LETTIN ME HUG MAH 3 FAVS! **

**TRUTHS**

**Lyra:so you think my zombie dare is boring?**

**DARES**

**Lyra: IF YOU THINK ITS SO "INTERESTING" FEEL THE WRATH OF MAH ZOMBIES!**

**Everyone:eat popcorn while Lyra runs from MAH ZOMBIES!**

**Back to the sadistics! normaly i would put THE AWESOME 3 eatin popcorn but i decided to switch it up.**

Me: Your welcome!

Lyra: I don't think your dare is boring. It sounds interesting.

Zach: Dude. You are screwed.

Lyra: What?

Me:...

_Suddenly, Zombies randomly appear from the ground and walk towards us hosts. It's pretty creepy._

Zach: **EVERYONE! TO THE SAFETY ROOM!**

Everyone but Lyra: *runs into the room*

Lyra: *screams* WHY DO YOU HATE MEEE?

Me: Sooo..guys. Butter popcorn?

Everyone: YEAH!

**20 minutes later**

Me: Mhmm..butter popcorn is the best.

Lucas: Although its hard to eat when you are handcuffed.

Ness: Obviously.

Captain Falcon: *falcon paaaawnching beanbag*

Lucas&Ness&Toony: Yay! We are called the AWESOME THREE!

Me: LOL

Lyra:*runs in room* N-never again, foos. Zombies are nastay.

Zach: Yep. This is from person.

**TRUTHS**

**Toon Link:how tall are you?**

**Peach:why are you such a blonde bimbo? **

**Peach:why are you always relying on Mario**

**Mario:WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAVE HER IF SHE IS GONNA GET CAUGHT AGAIN?**

**DARES**

**Peach:KISS MARIO!**

**Bowser:DO DA MARIO**

**Bowser:kidnap Peach**

**Mario:dont save her**

**GUESS WHO I AM SITTING NEXT TO? RANDOM CHICK! **

Lyra: Yeah. Toon Link. How tall are you?

Toony: 4'11. The same as Ness, Lucas, and Marcie.

Me: Isn't being 4'11 just great?

Toony: It is!

Lyra: Short people.

Ness: Shut up!

Lyra: Pssh. Peach. Why are you a blond bimbo?

Peach: *gasps* EXCUSE ME!

Lyra: I don't blame the Person! You are a complete dork!

Me: Why do you rely on a PLUMBER?

Mario: Excuse-a me-a!

Peach: Because. Nintendo makes me.

Everyone: *gasps*

Mario: PEACH! So-a I-a don't-a haffa save-a you-a?

Peach: Sadly, No. I rather have Marth save me. But it's in the_ freakin contract._ So you have to continue to save me.

Me: Ooohh...the truth. It burns..

Zach: Ew. Now Peach and Mario have to make out.

Everyone: *turns around*

Peach: *kisses Mario*

Luigi: THAT'S THE FIRST TIME! EVER-A!

Kirby: I know! Peach always gives Mario a **freakin' cake.**

Nana: I mean, who really cares of a **CAKE?**

Me: Eh. Bowser. Do the Mario.

Lyra: Foo.

Bowser: Do..the..Mario?

Me: YEAH! *plays the music video*

Bowser: Uh..No.

Zach: It's in your contract!

Bowser: LIES!

Zach:*pulls out contract*

**_YOU, BOWSER_**

**_Shall do whatever the hosts tell you,_**

**_Whatever the people dare you to do,_**

**_and answer every truth TRUTHFULLY_**

**_Signed,_**

**_The ToD Staff_**

Me:...(?)

Bowser: Ah gammit.

Lyra: **DANCE, MAN, DANCE!**

_Bowser forcefully dances to a song, that many of us fans know._

_Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side. Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again. Let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it! It's the Mario! Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side. Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again. Let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now. Just like that! _

Bowser: Gah. Never again.

Me: Well...now you can kidnap Peach.

Bowser: OK! *signals Peach to follow him out of the house, which she does*

Lyra: That was easy. *presses Easy button*

Mario: NO-A! I SHALL SAVE-A YOU-A PEACH!

Zach: Uh...no. You can't.

Mario: I-A WILL-A KILL YOU-A! WHY-A NOT-A?

Me: *points to the dare*

Mario: Ah, Crap.

Lyra: LOL

Me: This is from tails-is-pwnage-

Sonic: My buddy? Tails? YES! HE PWNS!

Zach: AS she was saying...

**truths:**

**yoshi- how do you feel about the people who say you are gay? i don`t think you are, i am just wondering**

**lucario- do u hav a son or are you a single metitating freak?**

**samus- how do u feel about people practicly drooling over you all the time?**

**dares-**

**yoshi- make omlets for every1 with your egg-making ability**

**samus- put on your robot suit thingy and lazor blast anyone who tries to make a move on you or just ticks you off. (whenever you do, scream: IM A FIRING MAH LAZAR!)**

**pikachu and jigglypuff- KISS**

**red- set all ur pokemon free so they can kill u for locking them up in pokeballs**

**popo and nana- read the first 5 chps. of the blood leatherbook story- it is near yours**

**snake- tell samus she is ugly then FACE THE PAIN!**

Zach: Epic. So...Yoshi. How do you feel when people say you are..happy?

Yoshi: It freakin' hurts my feelings. Get a life people.

Zach: Nice response.

Me: Eh.

Lyra: Lucario. Please tell me you have a son.

Zach: Or are you a single...aura-meditating-weirdo-freak?

Lucario: I have cousins, that are young, but I guess you can refer to me as a _single-aura-meditating-weirdo-freak._

Lyra: Grrrreat.

Me: You sounded like that Tiger from the Corn Flake commercial!

Zach: Tony the tiger?

Me: **EXACTLY!**

Lyra: Foo! Samus! How do you feel about people being in LOVE with you?

Zach: They are like drooling over you.

Me: It's very disturbing.

Samus: I hate it. That is why I wear armor. So i can FIIIYAH MAAH LAAZZOOR at people I don't like. Snake, is an example.

Snake: I LOVE YOU SAMUS!

Samus: Scrouge you!

Ness: LOL

Samus: Ness. I'll give you 100$ if you PK FIYAH Snake.

Ness: *grins mischievously* Deal.

Samus:*pays up*

Ness: HEY SNAKE! I have a present fo' you! *Shows fire in hand*

Snake: Really...? *sees fire* OH NOOOO!

Me: Yoshi. Make us omelettes!

Zach: With your eggs.

Lucas: That's kinda gross.

Me: Awww I love you Lucas!

Shadow: While Yoshi's making his omelettes...**I WANT TO DESTROY SONIC!**

Sonic:_ YOU'RE TOO SLOW!_

Ness: HAHAHAHA!

Snake: NEEESS! *burning in Pk fire*

Samus: PERFECT! **IM A FIIIIRIN MAH LAZAAAAAAR! ***final smashes Snake*

Ike: Hey Samus. You sucked earlier in battle-

Samus: *requips her power suit* **IM A FIIIIIRIN MAAAH LAAAZZAR! ***final smashes Ike*

Me: 0_o

Ike & Snake: *pWnd*

Zach: Great. First Mario and Peach, now Jigglypuff and Pikachu?

Me: Ew.

Pikachu: Great.

Jigglypuff: SERIOUSLY?

Zach: Well...they have...to..so...

Everyone: *turns*

*4 mins later*

Everyone: 0_o

Lyra: Red. Can I see your pokeballs?

Red: Sure! *hands over*

Me: *takes the pokeballs* **YOU'RE FREE!** *throws on ground*

Charizard: _FRREEEDOM!_

Squirtle: THANK GOD!

Ivysaur: _THE GLORIOUS LIGHT!_

Zach: DEESTROY Red for locking you in those Pokeballs, that he forces you to call home!

Red: NOOOOO!

Charizard&Squirtle&Ivysaur: *attack*

Me: LOL ahhh...

Lyra: YO! Nana! Popo! Read the first chapters of the blood leatherbook (story)!

Ice Climbers: Ok! *takes book and reads*

****Two minutes later****

Ice Climbers: AAARGGG! *runs off*

Me: What the..freak?

Zach: Snake.

Snake: *burnt* Yeah, Justin Bieber clone?

Zach: I AM NOT A JUSTIN BIEBER CLONE!

Lucas: S-sure looks like it.

Me: Woo! *Hi-fives Lucas*

Lyra: Tell Samus she's ugly.

Snake: But she's not!

Me: **DO IT FOR MERYL!**

Snake: NO!

Lyra: _Room of...doom._

Snake:...fine.*walks up to Samus*

Samus: What do you want?

Snake: *chokes* You...are...ugly.

Samus: **WWWWWHAAAAAT?**

Snake: *shakes fist at everyone*

Samus: SCROUGE YOU! *final smashes again*

Snake: **THE PAIN OF THE LAAAZOOOR!**

Me: OW. First Pk fire, now 2 Samus final smashes?

Zach: That's devestating.

Lyra: Now..the last Truth and Dare set. From todreviewer.

**Hey Marcie!**

**Or..Edo i should say. Nice fanfic!**

**Truths:**

**Roy! How was ur time in space?**

**Pit. Do you wear makeup?**

**Lyra. What up foo?**

**Dares:**

**marth. Return as a guy again nd reevenge ike**

**ike hassa wear a tiara and a tutu nd yell,**

**im a fairy princess! ..in public**

**zach. Chuck norris hassa beat u up.**

**Haav fun!**

Me: Hmm...Edo.

Zach: Edo?

Me: I'm really into oriental stuff, and I love chinese food, so I somehow received that nickname.

Edo: WOW. You're from Italy, USA, and Argentina!

Me: I know. 0_o

Lyra: FOO! Roy! How was...Area 6? In..space?

Roy: Crappy. Aliens hate me.

Zach: Why?

Roy: I called one a puppy.

Me: And that is apparently insulting.

Roy: Yup.

Zach: Pit. Do you wear makeup?

Pit: WHAAA? NO!

Lyra: Weell it looks like you have eyeliner!

Pit: I DON'T! LYRA! *chases after her with his spear*

Me: Lyra is hated by the smashers.

Zach: Obviously.

Me: And you are hated by the readers reading this text.

Zach: Sadly.

Me: Hey Lyra. todreviewer says, "What up foo?"

Lyra: *stops running* WHUZZUP FOO?

Me: Marth. You are saved. Kill Ike.

Marth: REALLY? Can Roy help?

Me: Sure.

Roy: *attacks Ike*

Marth:** FOOOR NAAAARNIAA**!*attacks*

Ike: **_OWWWWWWWWW! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?_**

Lyra: Ike. You are not so lucky. Wear a tutu and tiara. In public.

Ike: *scowls* Whatever. *dressed as fairy princess*

Me: Now say IM A FAIRY PRINCESS!

Zach: In public. So **IN VEGAS!**

Ike: WHAT?

*Two hours later*

Ike: I AM A FAIRY PRINCESS!

Marth: HA!

Lyra: Revenge is sweet.

Roy: That's what he gets for replacing me in Brawl.

Me: Zach. Run. Now.

Zach: Hmm..?

Chuck Norris:_** YOU!**_

Zach: **WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? ***sprints*

Lucas: Is that..dad?

Me: OMG

Yoshi: I'm done with your omelettes!

Everyone: Joy. *slowly eats*

Zach:** NOOOOO CHUCK, NOOOO!**

Me: EW.

Lyra: THIS IS NASTY.

Yoshi: Made fresh from my eggs! ^_^

Everyone:*spittakes*

Ness: YOU SICKO! YOU EAT EVERYTHING! HOW DO YOU WHAT WE ATE?

Yoshi: Idk. Possibly a goomba.

Everyone: *turns green*

Me: Agh...nasty.

Yoshi: You don't like?

Everyone: *dashes to the restroom*

* * *

**_LOL_**

**_Ew._**

**_Moral: Never eat Yoshi's omelettes._**

**_Anyways..._**

**_This is long..because there were 9 ToDs for the hosts and smashers._**

**_Please read and review :)_**

**_Just a note:_**

**_You can dare ANYONE from the Smasher's games. (Example: I can dare Claus from Mother 3.) And any assist trophy._**

**_Thanks for reading:)_**

**_Shadow: Yes. I'll be waiting. For a dare. TO DESTROY SONIC!_**

**_Tetra: And I...I don't know._**

**_Byyee :)_**


End file.
